Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 21 (Imaginary friends)
Imaginary friends is the twenty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN plays with a bean bag. *CHARLI plays with a bean bag too. *KATHLEEN hears Jup Jup's noises and feels like having an imaginary friend. *CHARLI follows lots of prints. *TIM looks for her favourite toy: a pink-furred panther. *CHARLI shows us her imaginary friend. *KELLIE pretends to have a caterpillar in her finger. *CHARLI pretends to be a caterpillar going to a party. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who can't blow her nose, her mum (Kellie) always asks her to do it until Charli finds an imaginary friend (Tim). Gallery Nathan S2 E21.png Charli S2 E21 1.png Kathleen S2 E21.png Charli S2 E21 2.png Tim S2 E21.png Charli S2 E21 3.png Kellie S2 E21.png Charli S2 E21 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E21.png Trivia *Nathan is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Shapes in space Bean bag squash, bean bag squeeze Rumble and stumble, don't spill the beans Sit in the middle, wriggle just a little Move about, now try to get out. Bean bag squash, bean bag squeeze Rumble and tumble, don't spill the beans Sit in the middle, wriggle just a little Move about, now try to get out. Bean bag squash, bean bag squeeze Rumble and tumble, don't spill the beans Sit in the middle, wriggle just a little Move about, now try to get out. ;Body move #01 Bean bag squash, bean bag squeeze Rumble and a-tumble, don't spill the beans Sit in the middle, wriggle just a little Move about, now try to get out. Bean bag squash, bean bag squeeze Rumble and a-tumble, don't spill the beans Sit in the middle, wriggle just a little Move about, now try to get out. ;Puzzles and patterns Hide and seek, hide and seek Funny noises in my wall Hide and seek, hide and seek Is anything really there at all? Hide and seek, hide and seek Funny noises in my wall Hide and seek, hide and seek Is anything really there at all? ;Body move #02 Jump forward, jump back Touch your nose Jump forward, jump back Touch your toes Jump forward, jump back Turn around Jump forward, jump back Touch the ground. Hop forward, hop back Touch your nose Hop forward, hop back Touch your toes Hop forward, hop back Turn around Hop forward, hop back Touch the ground. ;Making music I'm a panther named Samantha and I love to slink I'm a panther named Samantha and my fur is pink I'm a panther named Samantha and I love to pounce I'm a panther named Samantha and I love to bounce. I'm a panther named Samantha and I love to slink I'm a panther named Samantha and my fur is pink I'm a panther named Samantha and I love to pounce I'm a panther named Samantha and I love to bounce. ;Body move #03 When I'm alone and I want to play I close my eyes and here's what I say My imaginary friend, fly to me '' Land on my hand so I can see '' We'll dance around and have some fun Hop and skip and bounce and run My imaginary friend, fly to me Land on my hand so I can see. When I'm alone and I want to play I close my eyes and here's what I say My imaginary friend, fly to me '' Land on my hand so I can see '' We'll dance around and have some fun Hop and skip and bounce and run My imaginary friend, fly to me Land on my hand so I can see. ;Word play Warm and safe, curled up inside Wait to open my wings out wide The day has come, it's almost time To spread my wings and fly Slowly spread my brand new wings I've never seen such beautiful things Up and down, up and down It's easy if you try Up and down, up and down I can fly, I can fly Butterfly, butterfly. Warm and safe, curled up inside Wait to open my wings out wide The day has come, it's almost time To spread my wings and fly Slowly stretch my brand new wings I've never seen such beautiful things Up and down, up and down It's easy if you try Up and down, up and down I can fly, I can fly Butterfly, butterfly. ;Body move #04 Out, in, out, in, out, in all day Bit by bit I into my way Around the yard with the birthday card I don't want to miss out. Out, in, out, in, out, in all day Bit by bit I into my way Around the yard with the birthday card I don't want to miss out. Out, in, out, in, out, in all day Bit by bit I into my way Around the yard with the birthday card I don't want to miss out. ;Sharing stories I try and I try And I don't know why 'Cause everybody knows A kid should blow a nose. I try and I try And I don't know why 'Cause everybody knows A kid should blow a nose. I try and I try And I now I know why 'Cause everybody knows This kid can blow a nose. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about imaginary friends Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about bean bags Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about hide & seek Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about clues Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about hopping Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about panthers Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about caterpillars Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about cocoons Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about in & out Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about colds & sneezing Category:Ep about blowing Category:Ep about noses Category:Ep about hankies Category:Ep about pretending